Run! you theif! run!
by slayer123bio
Summary: What happens when some special yet daring teens join the army to fight the covenant and find the secrets of Halo. this is not like Noobs and Rookies give it a chance please review
1. Chapter 1

**Be you, Be a monkey**

**(Yo! Just want to say this is my first real Halo fiction. I had this idea since I am one and I thought what would happen if this happened and here is where I put my story, I hope you like it.)**

"So, the teacher was talking about how there's a God and how he believes he's gonna save us, while Dj was like, Yo man, I'm gonna pop a cap in this crackers ass and I was like sure" Alex Crave said

It was evening in Mexico and four teens were hanging out around the alleyways. The one who was talking was Alex Crave a teen with black hair and blue eyes with a moderate build, his friends called him switch.

"That motherfucker didn't know what he was on about" Daren Jones said Daren Jones was black with dark brown hair and yellow eyes. His friends called him DJ

"DJ, you can't just say that, remember when the principle busted you" Silvia Rose said, Silvia had short blonde hair, blue eyes and had a slim figure with a decent bust. Her friends called her Kit

" It was classic, it was the first time DJ was talking real English" Raven Dirge said Raven Dirge had short black hair with silver highlights and had green eyes. His friends called him sly

This was the group who were the sneaks, pranksters and thieves of Texas and their school. However this would only last until tomorrow mourning, they were going to do their service for the world and join the fight.

Raven was the unofficial leader of their group and was the one who had the idea of joining. In his minds eye he was shooting for his fathers rank of Captain before he passed away in the fight between the Covenant on Reach.

Raven's mother disagreed with his goal and so did the other parents. They were to late though, the forms were signed and sent off. They were off to the US and were enlisted to a ship called _aura tempest _Named after the smart A.I Aura.

Tonight was their last night of peace before they rested for the big day.

"So, it's eight…I think I may go home for my dinner, last great meal…probably for my life" Switch said

"Ah, Don't worry Switch, gunpowder will only make you stupid and high" kit said

"Holla" DJ inputted making everyone laugh.

"Ah! I'm off, see ya bitches" Switch said walking off towards his home down the street

"Me, too" Kit said leaving

"bye!" Raven said

DJ lit one up and took a long drag before exhaling it all out.

"Yo, Ravie, I'm gonna go have some chicken at my place, my mum says your welcome" DJ spoke non-gangsta

"nah, I'll stay out a bit longer…I don't want to see anyone yet" Raven said

DJ shrugged and walked off.

Raven stood and watched as he walked off before he focused on the clouds. He wasn't staring at them, hell, he wasn't even in his body anymore, he was past the clouds and watching the fighting going on between covenant and human armadas. he watched as the captain of the ship ordered for evacuation all too late as a plasma torpedo destroyed the bridge and the crew the captain, however, was an unknown factor even though he should be dead, yet, it seemed like, no, felt like the captain survived.

Raven was back in his body and the sky was black with stars painted and placed on space like gems. He stood with a emotionless expression all the while thinking of multiple deaths of that captain and all the while never finding the real one. The letters MIA could do that to people.

Raven through away such concerns and walked home. He reached his house at 22:36 and opened the door. He walked through the house and opened the fridge and found an instant curry with a note saying

I love you

Mum

He sighed and picked up the packet, he walked to the microwave and shoved it in and awaited for the timer to run out and the cling to come. After 5 minutes the bell went off and Raven pulled out his meal. He grabbed a fork and started to munch it down.

He finished and threw the packet in the bin. He walked to the stairs where there was a railing of wood, he smiled in memory.

_One more time old friend_

He asked the old wood. He smirked, ran up, put his hands on the railing and used it to propel him upwards and he flipped over the railing, he kicked off the wall and then used his other leg to kick off the landing railing then off the wall again over the second floor railing and roll into his room, perform a roll jump towards the head of his bed. He used the point (the parts that stick out from both ends of the bed) from one side of the bed rest to swing himself into his bed and perfectly under the sheets. He kicked off his shoes and closed his eyes. The one thought before he went to sleep was of that captain.

Next day

Raven and his three friends were in their gear and had bags on their shoulders and were on the train to the US America. They were all silent as they considered what it would be like.

A little while later they arrived at a station were there were coaches ready to take more recruits in and take them to the main base. They got a few seats at the back and DJ broke some guys nose because he wouldn't move. The drive was horribly silent and some bastard started to play Fort minor where'd you go as if they weren't feeling bad enough.

It was a few hours of waiting while the same guy kept repeating that same song. They got to the base and boy was it big. Hundreds of men and Women were moving about ready for the next launch of another ship.

They pulled up and got out. Everyone was edgy especially as a new casualty of war went past on a stretcher with a broken phone that read where'd you go.

A sergeant major walked up and everyone formed a line and went into attention. The high ranking sergeant major stood hands behind his back.

He stood as a women came up with a piece of paper and several others came with the same.

"Once I call out your name, please make your way to your designated posts!" The women shouted

The officer and her assistants started to read out names and everyone was on edge.

"Alex Crave, Raven Dirge, Daren Jones, Silvia Rose, Eric Ray-"

"Holy shit, were together" Silvia said

Raven glared at her and she quickly shut up.

"Okay, that is all, quickly go to your designated areas and wait for your call." the women said before moving on to another group.

Everyone moved off towards their areas marked by a small white board. They sat down around there along with about 200 others and loud talk soon flowed through out the area and lightened up the mood.

"So, do you think your prepared for the big take off. Neil Armstrong you got nothing on me" Alex said

"Switch, remember when you thought that whole landing on the moon thing was conspiracy" Silvia said

"yeah, and I said everyone was high and toking it up when they were doing the test like a bunch of dopers" DJ said

"Well, I was young and stupid" Switch tried to defend

"It was only a year ago, you were 17" Silvia said with laugh

Alex sighed

"hey guys, I'm going sleep, wake me when we go" Raven said

"Copy that" Alex said with a stupid salute.

Raven soon drifted off and in his dreams he saw an elite with a plasma blade server the captain in half.

"Raven!" The man screamed

It kept repeating until he was jolted awake with a kick in the head. He looked up to see hundreds of people running to the ship that had pipes attached to it and ready to go.

"Yo, fool, get the fuck up, were leaving" DJ shouted

Raven picked up his stuff and ran towards the ship, closer inspection showed it was a _Halcyons _class and shit was it big. He ran up to the doors and went straight through, he wasn't worried about DJ because DJ knew the route better than him. He reached a elevator and ran in with 15 others.

"Floor?" someone at the front shouted

"3"

"5"

"2!2!"

"basement!"

The person pressed one after the other before giving up and slamming on all the buttons. It took a while but he managed to get to his position and one of the best. He looked up as he read the sign.

_Armoury_

He ran in to find his friends and some how DJ as well along with 16 others.

"_Attention all personnel please belt up the ship will lift off in three minutes_" the A.IAura said

Everyone strapped into the seats on both sides of the armoury.

"hey, Raven, bet you twenty, you will throw up!" Switch shouted over the rumble of the ship

"Your on!" he shouted back.

They all could feel the vibrations tremble through there bodies and feel the pressure change as they started to raise, The engines grew stronger and then they felt the ship start to move. Someone popped and spewed all around them.

The ship readied as it was about to boost it out of there. Raven decided to start the screaming. He roared as loud as he could and others joined in.

"You can't beat me mother fucker!" Alex said staring at Raven

"Bring it bitch! Yeah!" Raven screamed back

At this everyone was screaming with enforced morale some were even crying. Then they jerked violently and soon the feeling of being out of pressure or in a different kind hit them.

Silvia released herself from her holdings and fell to the floor panting she looked up at Alex and Raven and DJ came over. The two men were zoned out and focusing on something out.

"Come on Raven, don't fucking lose it" DJ shouted

"Come on Switch!" Silvia called out.

This carried on with an extra 30 people watching and cheering Alex and Raven. Alex couldn't hold it and threw up this mornings breakfast Raven followed suit but had a smile on his face.

Silvia handed them both a handkerchief and they wiped their mouths.

"Pay up" Raven said with a big grin

Alex groaned and fished out 20 and slapped it onto Raven's hand.

"Next time, next time" Alex said

**(how did you like it, good, bad, shit, whatever just review. No combat in this chapter but in the next one there will. Also I would like to know if you have any ideas for a good warship they can really help and please check out Soulguards and grunt goodness' fics! Oh if you haven't guessed it by now, Raven and his friends are free runners )**


	2. Everyone ignores me

**Everyone ignores me**

**(No, Reviews, damn, I'll keep trying but I hope you do Review.)**

"I'm just saying if you replaced it with a alpha wire you would have much more efficient current" Alex said

"And I'm telling you to leave that stuff alone, you're a marine not a technician and as such I think you shouldn't tell me how to do my job" A technician said to Alex before walking off

Alex was slightly pissed but soon sighed and let it go.

"Hey, Switch, you should stop it, he's right, you're a marine" Silvia said

"I know but I know more about this ship and its system then them and it would be a lot better against the covenant than it is now if they sorted out these flaws" Alex stated

"Well, do that in your spare time, right now we have to load this ammo into vehicles and then it's our turn for patrol duty" Silvia reminded

"Yeah, ok" Alex gave in

He walked over to a Warthog and started to load up the ammo into the storage unit bellow the LAAG and pulled the chained ammunition out of a slot and place it into the LAAG.

Alex and Silvia had the job of loading up the vehicles and checking the status of the weapons. Raven and Daren had the job of cleaning the cylinders for the MAC guns positioned on the _Aura tempest_. The _Aura tempest _was a upgraded and modified _Halcyons _and quiet a big ship. It had almost two times the amount of armour titanium A than a normal _Halcyons _and the thrusters were designed after the covenant thrusters but reverse engineered. The ship had Four rotating MAC guns.

The rotation was obviously 180 and could turn to fire behind if being pursued. It was armed with 20 missile HAVOK's and almost 400 fury torpedoes. There was also rumour of the ship having gravity plating but the actual function of the gravity plating was unknown but many were eager to see it in action. The ship was one of the biggest ships ever made.

The main reason being it was the prototype of the _Halcyons _the very first one and was modified to become a leading warship against the covenant. They had 20 computer or A.I controlled MLA auto cannons for fighters and interceptors. There was also 500 Shiva's in the arsenals and finally GFN or Gravity fusion nuke a new one from ONI it harnessed the power of slip space and ruptured the area when activated a small ball like device in the bomb would spin like a core which sucked, compress atoms and created a lot of compressed mass and made its gravitational field stronger than that of a planet, this of course sucked in everything to compress its own mass. Finally the nuke would activate and use the mass that the gravity core had obtained to expand its blast radius. This was said to be more powerful than a NOVA and only two were made since they were almost like black holes

Right now, Raven and Daren were delivering the new portable but smaller M12A1 LAAV

And boy were they heavy. They were normally meant for just the warthogs but now they made them a bit smaller but they were a two man weapon, one to fire and one to reload. They also were wheeling the MLA ammunition to the set loading points all over the ship.

"I heard that were gonna be the main warship of our armada" Raven heard a marine say as they went pass.

Raven and the others had not been briefed on the exact role they and the ship would undertake but what they did know was that it would help end the war with the humans as the victors.

They reached a load in point and started to load the shells for the MLA. These jobs were not what Raven or any marine planned on doing but that was life, full of surprises and another one came through a A.I.

"_Marine personnel, prepare for combat and report to combat stations" _The A.I spoke over the speakers.

Raven and Daren looked at each other. They turned the next right and moved down the hall as marines ran past them, quickly getting to their own positions. Raven started to get nervous and started to run and DJ soon followed suit but only to keep up with Raven.

Combat, he thought that was something as easy as playing marathon at home but no. He tasted fear, combat equalled death and he didn't want to be in the equation. Raven and all the other rookies were getting nervous and scared and battle wasn't even called yet, hell, he didn't even know where the ship was or headed.

They turned left and ran to the armoury and found Silvia, Alex and the other marines assigned to the armoury already looking through weapons. He watched as Alex pick up a nice battle rifle and a SMG. Raven walked over and looked at his selection, he was deciding for the assault or battle rifle but soon went for the battle rifle since everyone else had.

He stocked up on grenades, five in all and then he picked up a M6 and chose two armour piercing clips and six high explosive clips. There was even a small stack of plasma grenades and some covenant carbines and even a few plasma rifles but no plasma pistol or needlers.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Raven asked finally wanting to know

"They are saying that we are trying to reclaim Troy" A marine said

"Troy? I thought that was fucked" Another marine said

"Glassed, but the covenant unglazed it and so we're going to take it back!" The first Marine said

"About time we started to win back some ground!" Alex shouted followed by yeahs and hoo-rahs.

"So? Is this space battle or are they sending us in?" Raven asked

"Space battle? We launched a few Shiva's a while ago, the space battles over, they're sending us in"

On cue

"_Military combatants from platoons 70 through to 110, please make your way to the pelican bay for transport to surface to surface combat"_ They aura said

Raven's platoon was 104. Raven wasn't sure what to do, his feet were moving, following DJ, Alex, Silvia and a few marines but he was thinking of that captains death again. Before he knew it he was getting into a pelican.

"Hey Sly!" that grabbed his attention.

"Don't worry, we're here to help!" Silvia said over the engines of the pelican.

Within moments they were off and descending, it seemed like hours for Raven and the others, hours until their death yet, part of then knew they were going to survive no matter what they came against. Raven knew he should be more level headed as squad leader but he was new and war was not something you would love to go straight into if at all.

He felt the pelican shudder in turbulence and he thought he was going to die. The back ramp opened and what Raven and the others saw made them stare in a horrid awe. They must have been still pretty high up but they still could see the battle taking place and he knew he was going to be in it. Missiles shrieked here and there leaving a stream of white to show its path of destruction. Orange, red, blue , green, all the colours of the rainbow were being used to display a killing, destruction and obliteration. A few buildings collapsed thanks to a sound bomb crushing many.

But the screams, the screams is what really made it seem like chaos, screams of every emotion imaginable were the notes to this song of death, the same song in every fight that every person sang. It made them wonder if they would sing but most importantly what emotion they would sing from but most, no, all knew that most of their singing were going to be negative emotions and if any of them survived, they would never be willing to sing again.

Someone stood in front of the awe inspiring view, probably a lieutenant.

"Alright! Here is the brief! we are to go on the offence and to take over a communications station! Our job is to kill all those Covi bastards! And take back OUR land! Take that station, 78,95 and 102 platoons will be with us! Once we are done they're going to send down a full Division!" The lieutenant said

"A full division, that's around 20,000! I know our ships big but fucking hell!" Alex said in disbelief

Raven had to admit it was big, he never could see the whole of the ship but a tech said it's like Disney land, you can't see it all in one day! (Depends which one you go to)

"_ETA one minute!"_ The pilot informed

Raven decided to steel himself up for this. He knew war was merciless and so were the covenant and so should he.

"Here we go!" Someone said as the ramp descended

They all stormed out and around the pelican as it lifted. They saw a large tower about a kilometre in front of them and in their way was some small blue covenant buildings that were rounded. In front of that were the covenant, Elites, Grunts, Hunters, Jackals, and a few drones.

"Covering fire, everyone take cover!" The lieutenant said from somewhere.

Plasma came at them and they all ran for some cover, any cover and thankfully there were some more buildings at the sides. Daren was leading or more like marines followed him as he ran and jumped straight through a window and forty men and women jumped in after him.

They now had a small rally point for allies coming in to the area. The lieutenant quickly made his way to the front near the window but no one knew what he was going to do since half of the platoon was already firing back at the enemy but the jackals shields bounced the projectiles away and the rest of the covenant were unaffected thanks to the jackals making a shield line.

The lieutenant pointed to two people and told them something, the next second grenades were being hurled at the line and then the line was destroyed thanks to four grenades. With the defence down the marines could actually put in some decent damage. Silvia picked up a sniper rifle and Raven waved for his team to head to the roof. He ran up to the lieutenant.

"Sir, permission to go to the roof and provide cover." Raven asked

"Sure thing son, but don't open up until I tell you over you comms, I have a plan" The lieutenant said.

Raven nodded and he, Silvia, Daren, Alex and one marine named Theo made their way to the roof of the building. Once they got up there they noticed that the roofs edge was banister and you could crouch and not be seen also there was small gaps in a pattern, a good place for a sniper. Silvia immediately moved to a spot where she could get a good range and angle. Daren came up with a rocket launcher with a lot of ammo for it and a stupid amount of grenades. Alex seemed to be staring at the battle but he was focused on something and when Raven followed he found it to be some dead jackals. Raven was confused but dropped it, he needed to concentrate.

The covenant had started to retreat back into the buildings and readied the hunters, four in total.

"Son! Now!" Raven heard over his comms unit in his helmet.

He patted Silvia and she started to pick off the hunters one by one they were all dead before any of them realised they were being attacked. Alex and Theo started to throw grenades at the offending building windows the covenant had ran in. each explosion earned cries of anger and pain, bodies of all kinds and some too fucked to be recognised went out of the doors and windows from the blasts. They stopped throwing once he saw the lieutenant and about 30 marines run for the building while firing.

Theo screamed and fell back. Raven saw a purple beam hit him in the arm and before he could say anything Silvia was firing in quick succession and was reloading quiet a lot. When he looked he saw about two dozen bodies falling down from roofs and surprise, surprise, they were jackals and two red elites.

"Switch!" she shouted

Alex moved towards the sniper position as she got up and moved to Theo. She administered some BioFoam which made Theo grit his teeth before she wrapped the wound in a bandage. Alex finished a clip and reloaded before finishing that clip.

They heard the sound of pelicans thrusters and looked up to see 4 pelicans landing in the LZ and depositing 40 marines, a full platoon. 30 or so ran over to the building Raven and his squad was stationed at, while the rest went to help out the other marines who were already pushing the enemy back.

Five marines ran up to the roof and one was a lieutenant.

"Sir!" Raven and the others saluted

"Where's your lieutenant?" The lieutenant asked (I know)

"he went on ahead to take more territory he left us here until your platoon came and then we would move up" Raven explained

"Go, then" The lieutenant said

Raven nodded and flicked his fingers, his squad ran down the stairs past the marines and right out the doors. There was no action right in front of them but in the streets in front of the buildings there was and Raven and his squad ran straight to it. They ran and Raven realised Alex had stopped. He turned around to find Alex going from one Jackal to the next.

"Switch! What are you doing!?" Raven asked

"Getting something to help with the war!" he shouted back before he ran up to them.

They both ran to catch up with the others

"What was that about?" Raven asked

"Hey, could you do me a favour?" Alex asked back

"Sure, what is it?" Raven answered but not forgetting his unanswered question.

"I'll tell you when it arises" Alex told him.

Raven was confused but ducked as a green plasma bolt went over his head. He saw a grunt aiming at them and he put three rounds into its head which blew the skull and some of its brain from the body. Alex searched out the grunt, he picked up a plasma grenade before he saw more covenant up ahead and gripped his battle rifle. They shot a few grunts and picked up some marines on the way. They had a total of nine marines with them when they reached the main combat area.

Covenant And marines were in every building The elites on the left and marines on the right and there seemed to be no clear winner. The Elites held there name as elite but only because of their tactics. The grunts ducked or had their heads splattered on walls. Their were only two hunters

Two rockets roared to the hunters and exploded on contact with them. The flames ate away at their flesh while the force buckled and ripped apart the armour the shields flew off killing two grunts and cutting one elite in half. The fuel rods exploded and add to the effect. The worms that made up the body burned to ash and soon could not sustain the consciousness that is the Hunter.

Raven looked to were the rockets came from to find Daren reloading his RPG with Silvia and Theo by his side. A couple of warthogs, three in all came behind Raven and Alex and the LAAG guns opened up colouring the street with covenant blood. The covenant were falling back on the communications tower and the marines were right on their tail. Raven's squad formed up and moved on with about 55 other marines. up ahead they could see weapon discharge on the other side of the tower and they all guessed it was the other two platoons, so they were doing a pincer all along.

Raven was about to reload his gun when he saw it, on his weapon, a full clip. Raven had not fired a single shot, no, not even killed. He had watched his team mates do all the work while he just rushed about. The captains face flashed before him but it was blank, no features like it always was. This did make him want to fight, to kill the enemy which is the covenant.

"They formed a defence!" A marine shouted.

Everyone stopped rushing to see the covenant had set up a few plasma shields around the building. Raven stopped turned back and ran off away from the enemy. The marines were wide open and all they could do was aim and shoot at the shields. They could only get few kills thanks to the shields stopping the projectiles passing through. The covenant were preparing to counter attack when a horn, a few horns went off, people moved apart as ten warthogs went by and sped towards the covenant defence. In the drivers seat of the leading warthog was Raven. All the marines renewed their charge on the covenant now with a moving offence for the covenant but a defence and cover for them. Silvia was worried for Raven and put all her strength into her legs.

None realised that these warthogs were M12 LRV rocket launcher and M12G1 gauss cannoned warthogs. They opened fire in one wave of pure destruction followed by the destruction of the plasma shields and a good portion of the covenant. They kept firing and then turned around and stopped but remained firing. Raven and the other passengers and drivers of the warthogs got out and opened fire while charging the remaining covenant forces which was still quiet big but only because of the grunts. They charged as the 55 marines caught up and charged with them.

They ran straight into the communications tower and around it and started to slaughter the covenant who were putting up a good fight but not good enough. Raven had just emptied a clip into two elites when Alex came beside him. A few others including them were still mopping the ones outside which were few. Alex tapped his shoulder.

"Ready for that favour?" Alex asked

Raven almost forgot about it but nodded.

"You see that elite?" Alex asked pointing to the silver coloured elite

"yeah?" Raven said not liking this

The elite was slicing up every marine it could get to with its plasma sword.

"Kill it and get me that energy sword" Alex said before turning and taking down two jackals.

This was one hell of a favour, it wouldn't be if Raven had more clips but the truth was this was his last and this elite had superior shielding than any other. He had a pistol but that was it.

He breathed in and out and started to fire upon the elite, the elite ignored the bullets and ran at him. Raven ran backwards while firing, his weapon ran dry and he swapped it for his pistol and loaded it with HE rounds and started to fire at the elite but it kept coming. His gun ran dry as he hit a wall. He looked behind him to see, yes, a wall. The elite was close and it tuck a swing but Raven rolled underneath it, the elite was not caught off guard. It turned quickly and tried to slash off Raven's head, Raven ducked and fired his loaded weapon with armour piercing rounds into the elites gut.

The elite roared and did a vertical slash, Raven jumped back and kept firing before reloading. The elite attempted to stab him but Raven went to the side. The elite tried a vertical slash again. Raven hopped back but ran forward with a smile on his face. He stepped on the elites hand and ran up its arm before kicking off its head. Raven came up to the wall and unsheathed his 12 inch knife.

The elite was stunned and shocked at the unusual action and did not see Raven kick off the wall and come down right at him. Raven put all his force into the stab which went into the elites shoulder, he used his weight and the momentum to dig the blade deeper. Using all his skill, speed, weight and strength, He swung underneath the elites shoulder and put his feet onto the shoulder while still holding onto the blade. He ripped the blade through the elites shoulder and to him and in the process severing the arm from the body.

The elite roared and Raven fell forwards but aimed his blade right for the elites head. Because off his weight and gravity, the blade went right in and through cutting the elites head in half but also breaking the knife.

Raven hit the ground and the elite body fell on him. Raven stayed there panting for awhile before getting up and pushing the dead elite off of him. He stood and kicked the bastard in the ribs.

He walked over to the arm and picked up the deactivated energy weapon. He walked back to the dead elite.

"Don't ever mess with Mexico's number one free runner" He said

Alex walked up to him.

"What is the status of the mission?" Raven asked looking at the plasma sword.

"Complete we're clearing the bodies, they're sending in the division now." Alex said

"I see…well here is your weapon" Raven said holding up the plasma sword.

Alex looked at him

"Do you know how to use it?" Alex said

"I know how to use it but as for using it…" Raven answered

"Oh, good…use it then" Alex said

Raven gave him a funny look but activated it, his arm sagged for a moment before he brought it to its proper position.

"why are we doing this?" Raven asked holding the heavy weapon.

Alex looked towards the door.

"I always wanted to make a difference in the war but I knew I won't be able to do enough fighting…but with technology. That's were I shine" Alex said

"So, why didn't you join ONI?" raven asked

"ONI gets scraps, they never, or it's rare they ever get Covenant technology. In the field, covenant technology is everywhere and I intend to use my brain to utilise it not disregard it." Alex said

"Is that why you were checking the jackals?"

"Yes, give me a few hours, I'll make it marine usable in no time"

"In that case, why didn't anyone do the same thing?" Raven asked

"most covenant technology has a time limit of use, so they always run out of energy before they reached earth or any facility. None knew why, the energy could last for centuries without dying but still it dies on us and now I know why" Alex said

"Why?" Raven asked with anticipation.

Alex brought out one the arm shields he got from the jackals. He opened it up to show a blue energy in a glass casing and a small red energy in glass casing.

"The blue ball is the plasma for the arm shield. It normally works for only jackals" he pointed to a circle around the blue plasma ball

"This is like a barcode that can only work for certain jackals. This is why we can't use them which we can overcome now but after recent studies over this short period I noticed the red ball getting smaller and the blue one diminishing." he said pointing to the two plasma balls.

"This is because the red plasma leaks into the blue plasma but they both contradict. They both use the plasma to override each other and a ridiculous amount at that. However, the red plasma is more concentrated so they have the same mass but with all the plasma the blue uses for the shield, the red would have more." Alex explained

"I see, so since the red has more plasma it can get rid of the blue plasma" Raven said in understanding.

"Precisely, and by the time it gets to a facility the blue is all gone, what you want to do is take the red out but first you need to take the barcode out or it will self destruct. Once you take the stuff out in that order, well, anyone can use it" Alex said

"Damn, Alex, your amazing" Raven said

"I'm gonna figure out how to make that plasma sword lighter but I need a room for myself and some equipment" Alex said

"I'll get it for you, no problem" Raven said

Alex smiled.

"for some reason, I knew you would say that" Alex said with a smirk which Raven returned

Everything began to rumble and they looked up to see a ship of colossus size loom over them in the clouds. It was massive almost as big, no, bigger than a city and it was the _aura tempest_.

"Oh my…when they said they kept adding and making it bigger…this isn't possible." Raven said

"If you saw the blue prints, then you wouldn't be so surprised" someone said

Alex and Raven turned to see a woman in gold and white.

"Private, Raven Dirge, private, Alex Crave. Admiral Leona of the _Aura tempest_ could you two come with me" She said

TBC

**(Yo, one, Review, ok, hope you liked it, and I hope you liked my explanation of the arm shields. Please Review, I'm desperate sad I know but please Review! Any problems with this, just tell me, thank you!)**


	3. wait cold

**Wait cold**

**(Two reviews, better than nothing, anyway hope you review, there won't be as much action in this, I need the background stable.)**

Alex and Raven walked behind the fleet admiral Leona who lead then down a hall of_ aura tempest. _They had left the fighting to the rest while Alex and Raven had to follow the fleet admiral.

Alex tapped Raven and he looked over. Alex nodded to the fleet admirals rear. Raven stared at it for a second as it moved with her steps.

He looked up and they both mouthed Damn

They reached a set of doors heavily guarded by Spartans! Alex an Raven couldn't stop staring at them as they walked through the doors into a large room. It seemed to be the bridge and it must have covered at least a mile with many stations packed full of staff and marines.

There was a slope in the middle which raised to near the top of the colossus bridge. It went up to form a office not to big probably 10 by 7 meters. They walked to the office and entered it. The walls were glassed and you could have an overview of the whole bridge, a perfect place for a captain or admiral to oversee its staff.

There was a desk in the room with a few cabinets here and there in no particular pattern. There was a plant on the desk, Jasmine. Admiral Leona sat behind her desk on a white swivel chair, while Alex and Raven stood at attention.

"Now, you are probably wondering why I have called you two" she said stating the obvious

"The truth is, I've been watching you and listening to what you have discussed" she said holding up a jackals arm shield.

Raven gulped while Alex turned stoic.

"The facts are you two have done things no ones done, no normal human has done. And like Crave said we could never figure how to work the shields but now…we are already issuing the order and we are already equipping marines with the shields." She explained

Raven was shocked at the quickness of the orders given out from the time the two had discussed it.

"Ma'am why didn't't you observer us and not bring us to you straight away" Alex said

Leona smiled

"I could have waited but…as you know we have no time to stop and stare so I thought it be best to get you now." Leona answered

"Ma'am?" Raven asked confused

"Well, as I watched you two and your squad I decided to use your talents to good use, all I have is a portion of you assets. However, from what I've seen, Alex here could be what humanities been looking for, a turn in the war." Leona explained

"Yeah…what about me" Raven said not seeing why she called him.

"you, have fought an ultra and won, not only that but my men were in the open until you organised, quickly how to not only cover them but to clear a path and relatively destroy a good portion of their forces before the rest cleaned them up. You could be considered a Spartan to some" she answered

_Bullshit_

Raven thought, not thinking himself that high, if even a fraction.

"Ma'am I have a question, What is this colossus ships purpose." Alex asked

Leona took off her cap to let her shoulder length hair fall. she beautiful with sparkling blue eyes and coal black hair. Her skin was slightly pale but it just showed her natural rose blood red lips. She was young, real young like 20.

"Ma'am, my mama always told me never to ask a ladies age but…come on" Raven said

Leona just stared at them while forming a smile. After a few seconds she breathed.

"21"

Their mouths slightly opened.

"T-that's not possible, all the other admirals are either really-like-really experienced" Raven couldn't help but think she was experienced to…in a other ways, maybe that's how she got position. Wasn't a first, Women were herd to get in the army and men higher ups would probably be to busy to have time for women unless offered or seduced. Fact was, a womens could get anything in the amry if she had a good body and immorally used it. "or they're nearly dead" Alex finished

She leaned to her right and looked out the glassed walls to watch some techs playing football/soccer with a ball made of two polystyrene helmets mostly made for design.

"I can't say. Let's get back to why I called you here. Alex you are now head of science and technology and yes Alex you are allowed in the combat field and rooms where you can work will be provided when you ask but don't misuse your position or I will revoke it. Raven you will be more of a…how should I put it, freelancer, you only take orders from me" She explained

Raven was silent for quiet a long time before saying

"What? I'm confused, freelancer? What about my squad?"

"I'll appoint someone else to lead them" She said

Raven a had to fight back a no fucking way

"Ma'am is there no other way. I would really prefer to stay on the field." Raven almost pleaded

Leona shook her head.

"You will be at my side and follow my direct order,s no one else. As for the whole Freelancer thing, I will explain later" She said firmly

"may I ask why?"

"No" was her simple response.

Raven looked to Alex who only shrugged.

"Alex I want you to work on some type of armour that can surpass the Spartans. I know it sounds impossible but with your fathers records and what recent events have shown. I believe you will be able to do it." She said

Alex just stared

Better than the Spartans, whoa.

"I'll try ma'am" He said

"No, you will" was all she said

"Dismissed"

Raven and Alex turned to leave.

"Didn't you hear a word I said. Raven by my side, I still need to explain a few things and get rid of …most of your confusion" she said with a frown

Alex walked out the door and Raven just stood with a feeling of disappointment.

Alex walked down the slope and a Spartan came up to him. Alex was slightly intimidated but kept his composure.

"Alex Crave, Spartan 197 James Westwood, I'll be your bodyguard" The Spartan said

"Okay" Alex said

He didn't really care but he felt slightly annoyed he needed a bodyguard, he was stronger than those weak whiny fucking technicians.

"but I got a question…I thought you Spartans were MIA on Reach, so…" He let the sentence hang

"I just came from ONI, as for the rest of the spartans, they are irrelevant " He said simply

Alex knew there was more to it but he let it drop. They continued out of the bridge.

"So where do we go?" Alex asked

The Spartan didn't say a word

"Well, can you at least show me to a place where I can work" Alex asked.

"Section 492 corridor block 9-A. That will be your working station" James said

Alex nodded

"Okay, lead the way"

The Spartan walked ahead of him and took a right into a cafeteria and straight through to the other side and through a door. Alex and James went on turning through many doors and getting quiet a lot of stares. Spartans were very rare and to see one was a major suprise. They arrived at their destination, science and development.

They entered the room, it was quiet big for laboratory and seemed quiet expansive at first glance, it had a white green sheen to it with the odd bit of gold here and there. What really got Alex were the techs. Instead of men in white lab coats or the odd normal tech suit, they all wore black and silver armour with some kind of ventilation system on their backs, they wore sealed helmets with mirrored visors.

"Hi" He said waving a hand.

They just stared

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I turn around, real slow and standing right in front of me is a hunter with that green canon thing pointing at me, then the next thing I know I hear battle cries and these to kamikazes jump onto its back and somehow avoids its spikes. They pull out their knives and start stabbing the mother while I just stood shitting myself. By the time they finished I was already half a mile away from them." Theo the Greek said pointing to Darren and Silvia.

"Turned to a lump of shit and ran like a small little bitch" Daren said with his low voice

The three members of Ravens squad were around about ten other marines who were stationed around a heater and makeshift beds. The three had led the attack on the interior of the station and had been successful in the capture.

The station itself was for communications and also a new rally point and HQ for incoming men. The station had five levels and a basement which the Covenant used for storing ammo and a few ghosts. Thankfully the basement had a drive that was camouflaged thanks to a fake slab of sliding pavement that covered it. This was a good advantage for them, if they were attacked, the basement could store up to 30 light, 20 medium and 8 heavy vehicles. Currently stored was 18 warthogs 25 ghosts and four M808B scorpion MBT's. A good defence.

Right now the station had marines in it and in the other buildings around it. The other two platoons who were enabling the pincer had set up base with them. When the division came they took up the buildings but still they didn't take enough for a full 20,000. 2 regimes had remained here while the rest went off to conquer.

Because they were a communications station they got all and sent all orders and information. They also were sent a lot of technicians. The latest of information was that Troy was being cleared of the Covenant thanks to orbital bombardments. Another good piece of information came when Division 3 reported in to ask for assistance since a Covenant flagship had crashed close by them and they were trying to wipe up the survivors.

Silvia and Daren had been put in control of all patrols and just thought of conversing with the other Marines on a break.

"So what's gonna happen with your squad" a Marine named Paul Brigs

Silvia looked down cast

"Those two Niggas are planning on going solo" Daren said

"Aren't they white" Mike Almay asked

"They're everything, cow, horse, bitch, sluts, you name it." Silvia said

"Bunch of crack whores" Daren said

"Dick suckers" A marine joined in

"No, that's Silvia" Daren said

Everyone broke into laughter as Silvia punched Daren in the arm.

"I've never done anything like that in my life!" she said in protest

Daren looked at her

"So why were you in front of montages shop the other day" Daren asked in mock confusion

"Everyone goes there it's a corner…shop"

Everyone broke until laughter as Daren put on another grin this time bigger. Silvia flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"I don't get it" someone asked

"When your walking down a street and a prostitute asks if you want a good time , where do you find them" Daren said

Theo looked to the stars, battle had been immense up there but he could hardly see any thanks to the enormous ship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (A quick note: I don't like doing notes but just to warn you, I did this space battle out of total inexperience so please don't flame unless constructive, now unlike some people I'm gonna first explain the space battle. First off, I'm not going to use science fiction as a base for this, logically the closet thing I can get is underwater engagements submarine to submarine. That will be my base. Now keep in mind in space up down left and right doesn't exist or you won't be able to tell what's up and down if you floated without a planet, stars, or constellations. A compass is also a no. In this sense I'm going to have to make it up, I can't use stuff from space navigations because they probably used earth as their north. So I'm going to use the planets as navigation for them okay. In short angels of 360 degrees will be navigation X and Y axis. What the fuck, that wasn't a quick note)

Armada Diego had been engaging New covenant forces for a good few hours now and it didn't seem like it was going to stop. The armada originally consisted of 50 _Halcyon_-class cruisers which included the famed _Dawn Under Heaven. _100 _marathon_ class cruisers, there was a hefty number of _Mako_ classed cruisers about 150. 200 frigates, an amazing 100 destroyer class and three dozen carriers. The _aura tempest _remained in orbit over Troy, however, the covenant had repeatedly tried to destroy it but none of the attacks got close to the unknown class ship.

This was one hell of a Armada and Captain Havre knew it. He was given the task to wipe out the Covenant forces of 400, normally this would be a problem but thanks to the gravity plating and finally some shielding technology. The losses to say were few and the weaponry had anti-shield technology.

"Increase Engine output by 25" Captain Havre ordered

His ship was due for combat and he was going to show them what earths new technology and research could do. He always took favour in his ship, a sturdy and upgraded _Halcyon_. Its name was _deep sun._

"Deploy Clarion spy drones" he said

"Sir!"

He needed the drones to survey damage and also so they could have a heads up on anything normal trackers couldn't pick up. It would also make a good diversion or decoy for Covenant Seraphs. Two Covenant flagship spotted them and changed course to intercept, within seconds three plasma torpedoes had been fired at the _Deep sun_.

"Sir, enemy ship has fired plasma torpedoes they'll hit at our current course!"

"Helm! down 40, increase speed by 55 percent for five seconds then reduce to 45 and counterattack 3 seconds into the speed change, launch 2 EMP's and a second after the speed regulates fire fury section 19 through to 30 and unleash the super MAC at the same time!" Captain Havre responded quickly.

The Ship dipped forty degrees and increased speed and exactly three seconds in, it fired two missiles out towards the two Covenant ships. The plasma torpedoes just missed by a good 50 miles. The Covenant ships tried to move away from the approaching pair of missiles. The top right side the Halcyon ship fired eleven Furies a second after its speed decreased. The pair of missiles exploded and the EMP crashed the covenant ships systems and they had to start a reboot. The eleven missiles hit home on the covenant ships heavily damaging them and two super MAC rounds finished them off.

"Sir! Four Covenant ships are approaching from starboard! They fired plasma torpedoes, 12 in all!"

Havre grit his teeth

"Lessen our mass, turn 140 degrees! Electrify starboard hull, fire FPD!" the Captain ordered

The ship turned vertical which would mean the plasma torpedoes would miss by a few miles but three would hit, a big missile launched from the ship, FPD (fury, payload, dispenser) As the Missile went away, the starboard hull started to crackle with electricity the hull glowed a eerie purple and blue and electricity started to crackle and bounce around it.

In 2551, by sheer luck and accident a ship that was installed with gravity plating was close to a planet that had many storms. The ship was in orbit and engaging a Covenant ship. The covenant ship had fired a plasma torpedo and there was no chance of escape. At this point lightning hit the ship, since it was metal and a conductor many more lighting strikes followed. This lead to a breakthrough in matching the Covenant shields. Electrolysis, the electricity spread through the ship and the Titanium A's Oxide layer heated and melted the gravity plating and titanium. Normally the ship would be safe if it weren't for the fact a whole planets storm system was fighting it. What happened and soon tested was that the gravity plating and Titanium A fused and made a Alloy which was soon named Hypherion. The Hypherion uses electricity to bring it to life, the know effects are to produces a opposing gravitational force. You could fire a super MAC round at it at point blank range and the round would slow to a crawl.

When plasma came, it did the next best thing, the torpedoes hit the ship, the plasma was absorbed and fired back with intensified results, it fired a beam at the direction it came from and that's how they discovered the grand power and protection of the alloy called Hypherion.

Right now, the ship absorbed the four plasma torpedoes and shot a beam at a ship which lost its lower half. The FPD exploded and hundreds upon hundreds of Fury nukes flew out, bombarding and destroying all reaming three covenant ships.

The ship shook.

"Status!"

"Hypherion plating is cooling down!"

"Engine output reduced to 20"

"Ships are checking in, the covenant fleet are retreating!"

"Good, tell them to chase them and fire slip space ruptures at them so they can't jump. Contact me when that's done and send the same message to Fleet admiral Leona" The Captain said

"Yes, sir"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, wait, so doesn't that make me black ops? But don't you have to be listed as KIA or MIA or you're wiped from the records or something?" Raven asked the Fleet admiral.

Ever since Alex left, Raven and Leona had been conducting a Q and A. at first she answered the question with ease but then stopped talking, Raven asked question after question and she felt he just needed to ask away until he had to take a break.

"And another thing, where did this Armada come from? Either this is Earth forces or we got them from somewhere else and isn't earth the last place we have under human control?" Raven question

Leona was staring at him with her arms folded.

"Who told you that?" Leona said

"What?"

"Who told you Earth was our last defence, our last stronghold?" She repeated with more description.

"Well, the news, government officials, some Marines and even ONI" Raven argued

"The first three don't have a clue and the last wouldn't tell you the truth even if you were a general."

Raven stood in great confusion. Could it be possible for more planets to be inhabited that no one knew about. If forces did come from somewhere else then why do they all seem to talk like they come from earth.

"Are you saying…" He just couldn't finish

"No, I'm not saying we have other planets or colonies and I'm not saying we don't, I think it would be best to find that out on your own." Leona suggested

Raven had a feeling she wasn't going to say anymore on the matter and decided to change to one that been really nagging at his mind.

"The main and biggest reason of my confusion is the fact you chose me, out of the whole marine corps you chose me, you even have Spartans and you chose me. I really don't understand, why me?" He almost pleaded.

He had made a rule that he would go up in rank through the fair and proper channels. He didn't want to get there if he didn't even prove himself , compared to others he was a straight out Rookie who took the initiative. Even if he did kill an Ultra it still didn't make sense for him to be put in a position of some kind of black ops.

""I have my reasons and I'm planning something that may save humanity. So your cooperation will be most appreciative" Leona said with a smile

Raven glared

"How did you get your position, I doubt getting amazing records in that fleet ship training thing would get you to admiral or General for that matter."

How could anyone at the age of 21 become a fleet admiral, there was no chance in hell that she could reach such a status especially if the only other was Hood.

"I didn't come straight from the academy, I did a few missions before and that helped to get to where I am and with help from my Uncle"

"Uncle?" Raven asked not sounding to happy

"You don't need to know, all I'm going to say at the moment is that he helped get to here along with Major General Nicolas Strauss" She said

Raven knew that still wasn't enough she didn't have any amazing records, hell, she couldn't have got such records unless she was in the war since birth, good connections could only go so far. Major General Nicolas Strauss may get her to colonel so to get her to Hood's status must have been that uncle, still alot of shit didn't make sense and that could land everyone in the shit. The most irritating thing was, he had a feeling he met Leona somewhere before.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Four Banshees were trying to shoot down one heavily damaged banshee. The damaged banshee barrelled and rolled away from the numerous plasma projectiles that came its way. The banshee and its pilot had been through a lot in the last tem minutes. Taking down a few wraiths, a pair of spectres and a high amount of banshees. This pilot unlike its previous ones, had a vast amount of skill and wisdom in aerial combat and despite the odds the pilot and the banshee had prevailed through thick and thin.

They had just destroyed two wraiths and three banshees when another squadron of banshees decided to show up and be a annoyance, the pilot had expressed himself verbally and now it was time to get rid of the pests and make way for their charge.

The banshees had decided to try and destroy the pilot and wrecked banshee with quiet intelligent tactics for their kind. One banshee was coming from above, two from behind and one from the front. The two following the damaged banshee fired but the injured banshee and its pilot dived and the only thing hit was the banshee which was in front. The two attacking banshees ceased fire but the front banshee's pilot was not happy and decided to turn on his own and quickly released a fuel rod shot at the banshee on its left.

The banshee was hit by the green plasma and the force destroyed the head' of the banshee but not only that, thanks to the force and the super heated plasma, the system failed and collapsed which resulted in its self destruct and also killing its pilot. The being fell from the plummeting banshee with no head and melted shoulders with fused and melted fur. The being that had the title of Jiralhanae or brute as another race called them, hit the soft sand but the remains of the banshee fell on top of the brute and ended its identity.

The other banshees engaged each other and soon left was a damaged banshee with a brute pilot. Thinking it was victorious it turned its banshee around only to see a glimpse of green and blue plasma before it was obliterated by a great beam that was only seen being fired by the infamous scarab that so happened to be walking to a beach and was following the original damaged banshee. It moved to where the water met the small rocky minerals of the earth, often named sand. The pilot of the large land vehicle signalled to the damaged banshee pilot.

"Stay clear of the door. Hey bastard! Knock, knock" A human said, gruff and deep.

The scarab aimed for at a door that about three meters in height and about 40 meters from the ground is it was a door to a great structure stationed in a type of ocean. The scarab fired its plasma cannon damaging but not destroying the grand door. It fired again destroying it and causing the fuel and liquids that helped operate it to become reactive with the plasma and it changed and it let all the energy lose aggressively destroying itself and backfiring destroying the small lobby like room behind it.

The damaged banshee flew over to the destroyed door and over the dark grey blue sea. It landed on door step and the pilot left the flying vehicle from behind showing himself to be a Sangheili or elite in a ceremonial armour that was unique and only one of its kind, repaired after each users death or after a heavy struggle.

The elite pulled out a plasma rifle and placed a plasma sword on its hip. It stepped into the charred room. The walls were black and grey and some even a bright orange yellow thanks to the scarab and the heat from the plasma canon. The floor had black splatters here and there and covered the original design of this rooms pattern. It would be hard to belief that anything that could pose even a remote threat could have survived the blast but the warrior knew from his past experiences that anything is possible in this universe.

He stepped wearily in, alert and mindful, taking a left from the door and under some debris that was a few inches higher than his head. He turned a immediate right and into a more spacious area of the dissimilated room. He walked forward to a wall that had a faint white glow and which must be because of light. He walked to it and turned right to find a door exactly like the one the scarab had just destroyed.

The elite stood in front of the door and hoped that there was no enemy forces on the other side of the door or else he would be wide open for attack. He took a deep breath and walked up to door which opened automatically to his presence. It revealed a big room that sloped high but had a gap so you could enter the slope. Lighting was good and ten odd objects stood, five on each side going up the slope. The Elite walked up to the gap and was about to go around when he saw the door on the far right side of the room start to open.

Judging by his odds and the sound feet he guessed a few brutes would be through that door in seconds. He could take them but he knew wasting strength and energy would cause him problems in the future. Being quiet and surprise were the only things that would lead to the brutes easy and quick defeat.

The elite jumped into the gap as five brutes ran in. the elite ran up the underground slope and watched as the brutes rushed in and started to search the room while the captain barked out his orders. The elite watched them hold their positions and started to devise a quick way to take them out. There was a huge gap for access to get in and out of the little place under the slope.

The elite ran to it and jumped out full force and quickly threw a plasma grenade at the captains back, the elite had three seconds. The elite had stuck the grenade to the belt so the brute would not feel it burning and fusing with its flesh. The elite went around the back of one of the odd objects that were probably four to five meters in height. He activated his plasma sword, slashed at a brutes throat and activated his camouflage, all at once as the plasma grenade went off. The last three brutes looked at where the explosion came from and failed to see a blur subtract a pair from the eyes searching for the one that just killed the captain. With only two brutes remaining the elite went from silent to aggressive. In seconds the two brutes that were now back to back were lying dead as their heads rolled away from the one swipe they had received from the cloaked elite.

The elite knowing from experience, picked up their brute shots and plasma grenades jumped onto one of the odd object closest to the door and watched as it opened. One captain and two honour guard brutes walked out and took the full brunt of brute shots explosive power and three plasma grenades. The explosion was great and the three brutes were annihilated in the mass destruction.

The elite hopped down and picked up some grenades and a carbine and proceeded into the door and down a wide passage that lead to a platform overlooking a large area that seemed like three platform laying on top of each other. Five brutes stood and the one in the middle turned, his white coat contradicting to the rest.

"Tartarus stop"

"hmm, impossible"

"put down the icon"

As they talked high councillor Uzu Tezumee lead fleet masters, special operations, Rangers and even minors into the huge room and they were awestruck by the beam but the looked to Tartarus.

"-Arbiter, the brutes not the elites shall lead the Covenant-"

Tezumee ordered them to fan out and ignore the dark skinned human who was getting up from being hit in the head by 343 Guilty spark.

The Arbiter threw two plasma grenades as a white milky shield started to cover Tartarus. The blast killed three and the other was picked of by Johnson. The arbiter charged and the other elites with him. Tartarus jumped onto the fully active platform and the elites followed craving his death and also to fight alongside the arbiter. One spec ops elite, however, seemed impassive and the other thing odd that no one noticed was the three equally lengthen purple lines on his shoulder.

They followed him into the centre and he turned and tried to strike the arbiter with his mighty gravity hammer named the fist of Rukt. The arbiter ducked and unleashed his energy sword and unleashing three strikes against the chieftain but all were in vain. He jumped away as the brute took a swing at him. A elite shipmaster and an elite ranger took to performing multiple attacks on the white brutes back which all had little affect.

The chieftain turned and slammed the fist of Rukt down on the shipmaster and the hammer sent a small burst of bone breaking anti-gravitational force to the elite beside it. This dropped its shield but the elite jumped back and waited for its shield to recharge while thinking of other tactics.

The unusual spec ops elite went to the arbiters side.

"Arbiter I believe I have heard of this shielding. A experimental energy shield for the brutes but crafted with forerunner technology. The only weapon capable of breaking through its defence are plasma canons, plasma mortars and beam rifles." The spec ops said

The arbiter glanced at him as a ranger was killed but in saving Tezumee's life. The arbiter turned and called to the sergeant.

"Human! Lower his defences and we will finish him!"

The sergeant mumbled but fired twice, all direct hits and effectively lowering the brutes shields. The brute was exposed and now was the time to strike.

"Charging procedure initiated, primary generators coming online" 343 voiced

"Well, shut them down" Miranda Keyes said

"Apologies, protocol does not allow me to interfere with any aspect of procedures" 343 explained

"Then how do I stop it?" Miranda asked

"Well, it will take some time to go over the proper procedures" 343 hesitated

"Quit stalling" Miranda caught on

"Under controlled circumstances, I would suggest that the reclaimer would simply remove the index"

"That's it?" Miranda asked wondering why it was so simple

It was a galactic weapon ready to wipe all sentient life from the galaxy and the only thing to stop it was to remove the key. When you thought about it more, it seemed quiet logical.

"Johnson! I'm on it" Miranda spoke

"Hang tight ma'am, until that brute is dead" Johnson replied

The arbiter went low and ran and amazing speed it was almost a blur. The chieftain roared and raised his hammer. The arbiter realising he wasn't going to make it did what he saw some humans do with their weapons. He threw it and it spun like a disc. Before the chieftain could roar in protest his head was in the air and his body slumped, dropping the fist of Rukt. The arbiter watched as the plasma sword came back and was caught by the spec ops elite.

Miranda jumped and ran hand held out and grabbed the index

Outside a huge energy was forming at the top of the structure before being blasted into space to meet with a growing orange energy seemingly supplied by halo itself. The blue energy and orange met and exploded but with great dissipation of a wave.

Down in the room where the fight had broken out between elites and the brutes, everything was quiet except the hum of the floating monitor 343 Guilty spark. There was a small holo image of a ball with moving rings around it.

343 guilty spark floated over to it as Johnson held onto the blue forerunner A.I. They landed next to Miranda who inquired

"What's that?" she asked

"A beacon" 343 replied as Johnson dropped off

"what's it doing"

"Communicating with super aluminium speeds communicating with the frequency of-"

"communicating with what?"

"The other installations" 343 said without missing a beat

"Show me" Miranda ordered

"Failsafe protocol, in the event of unexpected shut-down, the entire system will be moved to standby status. All remaining platforms are now ready for remote activation" 343 explained

"Remote activation? From here?" Miranda asked with confusion

"Don't be ridiculous2 343 replied

"Listen tinker bell don't make me-" sergeant started to be cut off by Miranda's hand on his shoulder

"Then where? Where would someone go to activate the other rings?" Miranda said with more politeness then the sergeant was about to show.

343 Looked at Miranda then turned to Johnson then looked back to Miranda as if to say you don't know.

"Why, the ark, of course" 343 answered nevertheless

"And where oracle, is that" The arbiter said coming from behind the two humans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Is it to be real unedited

**Is it real to be **

**Aura Tempest. Hangar**

The flight hangar was quiet big, almost three miles by two and six hundred meters in height with many crafts. Longswords were being deployed every minute and in the same breath coming in. The hangar had a pale white colour to it along with dark gold.

Not far from the entrance about one kilometer a young man, probably sixteen was running to a station with a big back pack and a form. He ran into the octagon station integrated to the wall and saluted to the superior officers who regarded him but didn't pay much mind.

He ran up to a Chief master sergeant of the air force. He saluted and the Chief did the same.

"Michel Carlings, Sir!" The new Airman said

"Carlings, hmm, you have to go with squad…432...Shit! You're in good hands. You got the best of the best to work with." The Chief said

The boy was silent.

"Oh yeah, just go straight down, they are the only ones that have their Longswords painted and customized." chief said pointing to a wall.

"U-uh, thank you sir!" The boy said with a salute.

He ran out of the station and ran down the hangar for a good ten minutes before he stopped out a sliver and rd rimmed longsword. It was longer than the average and slightly narrower. He outstretched a hand to touch.

"Don't even think about it you pasty faced son of a bitch" A thick Japanese accented voice said behind him

Carlings put his hands up as he felt a gun next to his head.

"Yo Na, blood, leave it out man! He's probably that new rookie that came in today." A low voice said from a long sword that was a dark grey.

"Yeah! I'm the new guy" Carlings said nervously

He felt the weapon leave his head.

"Hey Zanier! Got a bitch to gas!" the voice who had a gun to him shouted.

Carlings turned to see an Asian man in a flight suit with a shotgun in hand. Then he looked up to see a black man smoking a joint. Another man walked out, white with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"If he's Russian then maybe, if not then he isn't worth the gas." The man Zanier said with a thick German accent

"What the fuck are you doing out here!" an Indian man said walking out also smoking a joint.

If you looked at Carlings mouth, you would see it say what the fuck. Black, German, Indian, Asian. He had never seen so many…different people together before in his whole life.

"Look at his face man! He getting surprised over eveytink' man!" The black guy said

"Since he's the new guy better introduce ourselves. I'm Tangit Mohamed" The Indian guy said

"I'm Isaac Trims" The black guy called

"Zanier Roche" The German man said

"That's Naota Sake, where do you think he's from?" Trims said with a white teethed grin

"Uh…China" He guessed

Naota looked him straight in the face and pulled the action back on his M90.

"I mean Japan!" Carlings quickly corrected.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was seated at a examination table looking over his first advance in the new suit. The gauntlet. The gauntlet had metal scales of an unknown alloy or simply an alloy made only a few hours ago. The gauntlet was thick with twenty wires coming out of it and into a computer which one of the techs named Kyle Paul was stationed at. Alex was sent to work or they just told him to work even though he was head of the project.

Alex had looked over the Spartans over and ripped every blueprint and detail from the computers. Mjolnir was like something he had never seen, it was amazing to say the least especially the new mark VII, this was some hi-tech stuff and if he was going to beat it then he would need a lot of resources. it wasn't that Alex was worried about surpassing, he could pull it off but the real problem was the user. Even in a simulation of the water downed version within five minutes a Spartan would be dead regardless of their strength.

He stared at the left hand gauntlet as a small device floated over to it. It was triangular with blue plasma gently spilling out to keep it afloat. The head of the device extended and a hole opened up and aimed at the gauntlet. Blue plasma shot out for a whole second and stopped. The gauntlet was undamaged and to have brightened a pale purple for a few seconds.

"Electrify" Alex said

Paul typed in a few commands into the computer and the result was the gauntlet covered in crackling electricity before it disappeared. The device fired again and they both watched as the gauntlet lit up and glowed a soft purple.

"Activate circuit" Alex ordered

The glow lowered but still remained and held.

"It worked! Mr. Crave I applaud you" Paul said with amazement

Alex smiled to himself. The metallic scales had some Hyperion under it and they were trying to find a way for plasma to enter but to not shoot back out. Alex went to basics and just said plasma can be controlled like electricity. We can't fully control it but we can lead it and Alex decided to try it. He made a circuit out of the Hyperion by adding drops of the alloy in certain places so the plasma would move to the next part of the Hyperion circuit. The circuit went in a cycle and as such so would the plasma. This meant the plasma would not fire away unless one of the Hyperion circuits weren't deactivated.

Alex leaned back and looked at the other gauntlet which had a disc integrated into its surface. In the other room where the other techs had been ordered to work, was the construction of the chest armour. Alex had decided to do the gauntlet and helmet along with some internal weapons while the others did the rest and he frequently helped them out as he excelled.

He still had a long way to go before the armour was complete but for now he would get started on the arms. He suddenly remembered something he forgot to deliver and walked up to James.

"Hey, can you deliver this to Raven?" Alex said pointing to a black briefcase that was 4 feet long and foot wide.

James stood for a moment wondering why he had too but decided orders were orders and he went over a pick up the case.

"Thanks" Alex said with a grin before returning to work and jotting down some notes on his latest breakthrough.

James walked out the room with an inward sigh. He liked Alex because Alex was likable but he thought Alex was a bit lax in authority and that was not what the Spartan was used too. Strict orders complex or easy to follow but yet Alex sounded like he was asking a favour and for a moment James almost blurted out no.

Despite his time training from the time he could walk he still felt that his own mental discipline was very off and insufficient for the average Spartan. Hesitation was shown in him from time to time, but only when orders conflicted with his Morales. Very bad for a Spartan to have, the orders always come first.

He walked through the vehicle cargo bay and past several marines who saluted and which he did back. He turned left and into a huge hallway which lead to the doors to the bridge, guarded by two Spartans who simply nodded to him and he returned.

The doors opened as one of the Spartans activated a switch located behind him. He entered the great bridge and quickly adjusted to the large and powerful lights in the ceiling. The noise was great, thanks to loud chatter. He got used to it the moment he arrived. The crew were always talking about unrelated and related subjects to do with their job. The atmosphere was always relaxed and it felt safe to a certain degree.

However, the room was freezing and most if not all wore full clothing. The only warm place was in the Fleet Admirals observation window and that was where he was headed. He strode up the angled slope with the briefcase slightly banging against his armour. He knocked very softly. The last time he knocked and the one way mirror he shattered it and Leona was not too happy. Leona opened it and had a surprised expression on her face.

"Ma'am, Alex Crave requested I bring this to Raven Dirge" He said straightening despite the angled slope.

She took the briefcase and looked it over. She nodded.

"Good, James I think you should go take a rest, the last time I recall you having any sleep was a week ago. Please go rest up" she said softly.

He nodded his thanks, saluted and turned to leave. Mentally he was delighted and his body told him to run or he was going to be in trouble.

Raven was sitting in Leona's seat speaking on a phone.

"Okay, here is what you do. Take five warthogs and take out the wraiths. As long as there are no ghosts then you have no problem. Form back on the power room and get snipers up there, keep your vehicles moving and then get your scorpion tanks ready to pull out when they get too close and then release them, you'll have surprise and by then reinforcements should arrive." Raven said leaning back

He put the phone down as Leona walked up to him with a briefcase behind her back.

"So?" She asked

"It was quiet good, a sound plan if I do say so myself" He answered

Leona randomly asked him if he wanted to try and be in command, he took up the offer and she even let him have the seat. She seemed to be opening up to him and seeming more relaxed and talkative. Through out time and history in the many engagements and wars the most common soothers was a woman's voice.

The Female race had prevailed in that respect, calm, calculating, and the main and strongest reason humans have held out so much. Thank God for women.

Raven considered Leona's body. As she walked to him with the briefcase behind her back he couldn't help look at her hips as they swayed. Like an hour glass she was beautifully shaped in his opinion and she had an amazing face. The playfulness in her face made her all the more attractive and one of her main eye catching features was her chest. The kind that would make a passer by male goes…

"Now that's a great package in the whole deal"

He couldn't imagine her with armour on. He didn't expect the straps to snap but it would probably be hard to breath. For some reason he never considered his mental thoughts because he found it normal. He never thought he would think so much about a woman's breasts but then again the furthest he ever went was kissing so it would make some sense. She was not helping, she was acting playful around him like they were friends and he really had the feeling they had met before almost to the point he was adamant they had met before.

"Guess what I have?" she said

Raven's face was insipid while tapping the armrest in a constant rhythm. He kept his face like this because he didn't want to cross the line. No matter what the fleet admiral says they are still fleet admiral. To be honest at times he felt that his cover up may get him in her bad books but yet she continued to be friendly and sometimes childish. He knew she was trying to get something from him with her antics but despite that he really did consider just being playful with her and goofing around.

"Some kind of warhead?" He asked

The giggles did not feel right coming from a fleet admiral and he just waited for her to calm down.

"No. a gift from Alex" she said with a smile

His eyes widened slightly as she handed him the briefcase. He glanced at her while she waited for him to open it. He typed the normal code of five, eight, zero, zero. The briefcase opened slightly and he opened it all the way until the top was laying against the table.

Inside way an energy sword with a blue hilt and a soft looking foam around it. A gauntlet was beside that. It was black with blue lights going along in veins. There was a modified arm shield that was pentagon in shape and metallic black with a blue lighted neon ring going around it. Lastly was a pistol, it looked like a black and blue scoped SVI Infinity Modified pistol but had a barrel of a barrette. There was a little note.

_Use these in battle; this is my thanks to you. The gauntlet is for absorbing plasma for the plasma sword to protect you from the plasma sword and to give you a strong defence. _

_The arm shield is made to withstand plasma not bullets, sorry._

_The pistol is just something I wanted you to have. The scope is not natural, it is a screen that can zoom in to ten. The bullets are one of my newest creations but don't use it for any other weapons unless you're not going to use them. The bullets name is high impact. Trust me; the recoil has been smashed down thanks to the foam on the trigger and along the spine of the gun. The bullets will rip into a covenant Wraith and make it through going at speeds of over 900 MPH. if they don't go through then the compressed air inside them will blow and if fired at a elite, the main mass of its body would be blown away, ignore the pun._

_The weapon can fire any bullet even 50. Cal. _

_The energy sword is now five feet and is real and very powerful. Work at using it, it can deflect plasma and burn away bullets in an instant plus it is super heated so metal can be cut through even the hunters._

_Hope this helps! _

_Alex Crave._

_P.S: Tell Daren and Silvia I miss them and I said hi. Tell them I'll send them some stuff too and tell that Theo guy I said Hi. He was cool._

He stared at the equipment in front of him and put on the gauntlet, attached the energy sword into a hilt that was in the case and put the handgun into his holster. He looked Leona in the eye and her smile dissipated to seriousness.

"You're not going anywhere" She said

"Sorry ma'am, but I have a duty to fulfil and being here won't do it" He said moving to the door.

"I already told you Raven! I have a better job for you than going out and getting killed!" She said moving to intercept his path.

"I rather die on the battlefield than do nothing" He said shouldering past her.

She turned and grabbed his arm and he looked back.

"Raven, I know about what you are fighting for but this idea I have was not my own…it was your fathers" She said pulling his arm to her chest.

He stared down at her with his head angled slightly so he was looking down his nose. She shivered at that familiar look.

"My fathers" he stated

His eyes blinked a few times and she felt him slightly relax.

"What idea?" He asked turning confused

"If I told you, then your identity will be gone forever. Only if you find out can we all benefit from this positively, but for that to happen you must trust me" She said softly

He frowned and looked at the floor. She rested her head on his shoulder.

There was a long pause of awkwardness which was broken by a small child like voice.

"Umm…excuse me" A weak young female voice said

Raven looked up and jumped slightly at what he saw. A small girl in a silver suit covered in a long gold gown. She had long gold hair and equal gold eyes and pale skin with light pink lips.

"What the hell?!" Raven shouted

The girl stepped back intimidated

Leona let go of Raven and walked up to the child and knelt.

"Don't worry Aura, he is just as surprised as you." She said softly and what Raven thought as motherly

She would make a good mother…where did that thought come from he thought looking at her. Aura? That sounded familiar to him. Aura, aura, Aura…Aura!

He stared harder at her but she seemed real enough. It wasn't possible, he marched up to her and tapped her head and he recoiled as his connected.

"What the Fuck!?" He shouted

She looked very upset after that and Leona glared heavily at him. She walked up to him and smacked him around the head.

"You idiot! She's just a child for God sake!" She seethed

"I thought she was the ships A.I!" Raven said

"She is!" Leona growled.

"Excuse me" Aura repeated

"What is it Aura" Leona said softly and with a smile

"Fleet admiral Hood wishes to speak with you" she said

"Thank you, Aura, do you mind putting him on the main monitor" She asked

Aura nodded and she faded away. Raven was muddled she was real yet she could fade but to where? His pondering was cut short as one of the windows turned black and a little word at the bottom of the screen saying connecting was the only indication to look presentable. Raven immediately straightened as Leona did the same.

The screen changed to show Hood with red lights flashing behind him. Leona and Raven saluted and Hood glanced at Raven before reverting his eyes back to Leona.

"Fleet admiral" Hood nodded

"Sir" Leona replied

Again Hood glanced at Raven.

"Leona, a unknown class ship has entered our space and on board is the master chief. He has informed us that he had found a Halo along with the flood and has left the A.I named Cortana at the covenant armada's main space station high charity. We sent a team there to investigate and we have found the A.I but have not acquired it. Along with that we have a group of survivors that have formed an alliance with the elites. Get them back…even the elites and see what you can do with that alliance, after that destroy high charity, if the flood can move that thing then no one can stop them. GFN them if you have too, whatever it takes." He ordered

She saluted

"Yes sir!" She said

He nodded at her and looked at Raven.

"We are expecting some great things from you Mister Dirge don't let us down" He said before the screen disappeared to the transparent glass.

She turned to him.

"See? It isn't just me" she said with the I told you so kind of voice.

Raven sighed and nodded.

"Here's what you wanted. Action and just it time too." She said with a sweat smile.

"So it's me and my squad again. It feels like forever since I was back in command of my squad." Raven said

"Squad?" Leona said sitting down with a giggle "Not just a squad, Take a brigade" She said

"Ma'am, no offences but you are not acting professional for a fleet admiral." Raven said

Leona frowned at him.

"I'm going to ignore that because one day you're going to thank me for being who I am. Trust me" She said still holding the frown.

"And what's with that girl? Aura" He asked

"She's the A.I" She said like it was a everyday occurrence.

"Yeah, how come she's real?!" Raven said in aggravation

"Well, she is an A.I but she has many holo-drones…they have a field that exerts force to a certain extent to make them seem solid but inside it is just hollow. I think to Aura it is the closets thing to being human" she explained looking downcast.

Raven sighed, he needed to change the subject.

"Who will lead this brigade?"

"You of course, I feel you can handle it and don't worry you don't out rank them but they will follow your orders to the letter, now I think you should get ready and prepare to leave." She said opening up a holo panel and posting orders.

He saluted with a…

"Yes ma'am!"

…Before he turned and started to leave

"And Raven!" Leona called out

He turned around

"Don't die"

He nodded and left while she sighed in vexation.

"Come on Leona remember your training remember your orders, don't get attached" she said to herself massaging her cheeks

"So, how about I take you round back" a marine said

"Around back? For what?" Silvia asked

The marine chuckled while grasping her arm and tugging her which made her follow him.

"Just a bit of fun…Y'know something we both can enjoy" the marine said

"I'm not sure?" Silvia said not fully grasping what the marine was talking about.

They went around the corner of the communications station. He suddenly stopped her pushed her to her knees and said.

"Get sucking"

Before she could react a big strong black fist came out of nowhere and hit the man dead in the face. The marine rolled and got up rubbing his cheek. His eye widened as he stared at his attacker who happened to be Daren. Daren had a glare levelled at the marine while Silvia stood up still confused.

"Whoa man, I didn't mean any harm, just wanted some pleasure Y'know, no one got hurt and hey she might even had liked it" the marine said hesitant

"Get the #uck out of here" Daren said coldly

The Marine ran for it never looking back as Daren turned to Silvia.

"You can understand when I say what the hell" Daren said with a growl

"I didn't think he would do or rather want me to do something like that!" She tried to explain

"Bullshit you were just being ignorant, what would Alex or Raven have said if he saw you deep throating that motherfucker! Huh!?" Daren shouted

Silvia wilted and did not utter a word

After a while she spoke

"I wish they were here" She said to herself

"Well" he was interrupted as that same marine came back round the corner

"You two and that Theo guy have to take the next pelican out of here, orders from the fleet admiral herself" the marine chocked out

Daren and Silvia looked at each other before running towards the marine who ran for it

Raven watched as thousands of men and women rushed into the hangar and into awaiting pelicans. As soon as one pelican was full it dislodged from its holding and flew across the room and into a tunnel that led to the ship docks to which they would board. The ship he would be taking was a warship with the name of _Humans fate_.

He bit his lip as he walked over to a cargo train which he took to where the ship was located thinking all the while on how to handle his mission. Once he arrived he found himself looking over quiet an impressive ship. Long and big, the first half was shaped to be that of half a oval the rest was rectangular. The ship was a deep black with the sliver UNSC insignia on its side. He took a lift down to the bridge that connected to the ship. He watched technicians and flight staff navigate the approaching pelicans and Longswords. He reached the bridge and started to walk across it pondering what his position should be and also his classes on space navigation. True he was not going to pilot or be in the crew for the ship but still it would be better if he knew how to navigate space.

He heard footsteps behind him and looked around to see a captain making his way to his ship. The captain saluted to raven who returned it as they entered the ship.

"Sir, Captain Phillips, captain of the _humans fate_, allow me to say welcome aboard" the captain said holding out his hand.

Raven took and shook with a nod. They turned and walked to the bridge of the ship.

"How long will it take to reach high charity?" Raven asked as the captain entered the bridge.

The crew saluted and then went back to their setup tasks and preparation.

"It should only take two jumps but then again we are not going to jump right next to it, apparently there is a civil war taking place over there and I don't want to be caught in it especially since this is a stealth ship. However, because it is a stealth ship, it can go a lot faster then normal ships plus its slip space engine has a much faster recharge factor that can surpass any other covenant or UNSC in existence." The captain explained

"So, tell me. How come I have never heard of this ship before or this type of ship" Raven asked

The captain scratched his head while glancing at his monitor which read new message.

"Probably because it's not supposed to exist"

Raven was not surprised; he had enough of surprise to know not to be. He wondered if even the people here didn't exist.

"So, how long?" Raven repeated his early question

"A few hours"

Raven nodded as the Captain sat down in his chair and read the message from the fleet admiral.

"Captain, can you send a message and ask if my current orders have been completed"

"They have sir" the captain said after a bit of looking.

Raven nodded with a grin. He was going to have his squad again, minus Alex.

A Mako-class Classified Patrol Vessel Was currently flying over the Halo installation that the Covenant had found and was enroot to the control room where they had picked up a S.O.S from a commander. The ship entered the atmosphere and slowed until it was stationary in mid air. 6 pelicans were launched and were in bound to the destroyed door that was blown to bits by a plasma cannon.

One pelican diverted its course and hovered over a scarab that was located on the beach. The pelican hovered lower and two technician and six marines hopped out and into the scarab. The other five pelicans dropped off their load of marines, fifty in all who made their way inside. They were armed with battle rifles, plasma grenades, flash bangs, and general purpose grenades. They also wore metallic black arm shields. Their armour was night black with silver visors. These were not hell jumpers, the armour they wore was SPI (Semi-Powered Infiltration) Despite their armor they moved quickly and efficiently. They ignored the scorched and disfigured room that might have had some beauty if it were not for the scarabs pilot.

They entered through another door that revealed a sloped floor that led high like a hill and they pushed on up the slope mindful of the holes and keeping equal distance from each other. They stopped and took up positions, some aiming at the door as one marine put a decided on the door before running back and away from it.

A few seconds later and an explosion occurred blowing the door to shrapnel and pieces of its former self. The marines ran in with speed not possible for the average human. They soon stopped thanks to about a dozen elites running out and leveling their weapons at the marines.

The marines brought their weapons eye level waiting for the signal to kill.

The Arbiter waited for a response from 343 Guilty spark but the monitor was not coming. The arbiter turned to Miranda.

"Well?" She asked the monitor

"Apologies but I can not give such important information to potential flood hosts." 343 said

The three were silent. It did make sense for it could be the thing that saved them all and if they were to be infected then what would the flood do if they had that information, no doubt they would destroy this so called "Ark". The forerunners had thought in advance and for good reason, tactfulness was key to winning the war and survival.

The sound of an energy sword bursting to life filled everyone's ears as a Zealot aimed his sword at the two humans. Johnson sighed in vexation wondering why he didn't bother to bring that beam rifle.

The Arbiter turned to the zealot

"Lower your weapon brother, these humans mean us no harm." The Arbiter said

The Zealot hesitated for a moment before lowering his weapon.

"Arbiter, you side with these creatures? The prophets-"

"Are the scum who would wipe not only the humans but us as well? In fact brother was it not the prophets who told us to kill and conquer and for what. The great journey? Lies! They have lead us blindly and the humans have been subject to our blind faith, even the grunts knew better and yet we killed them too. We have shamed our race! We have killed innocent lives for words! Tell me!? Which are the scum of the universe? Humans!? Grunts!? Brutes!?! The prophets!? Who!?" The Arbiter roared

"Us!" The Zealot cried out sinking too his knees in anguish

The other elites around looked down cast or cried out while Miranda glared and Johnson lit one up smiling at their pain or rather, their realization.

"Lower than a Grunt?! Arbiter…" Tezumee could not finish, he just couldn't.

The spec ops elite didn't seem to care. He saw it coming anyway and had been taught to deal with it, and besides that he had never shed human blood unless flood count.

"Will wonders never cease"

Everyone stopped to stare at the monitor.

"What is it?" Miranda asked knowing too well the monitor would not be talking about the elites.

"Another one of your ships is trying to communicate to this installation" 343 answered

"Ship?" The arbiter asked

"Indeed…it has just scanned this sector and is now traversing to this station. Hopefully these reclaimer's will listen to reason" 343 said

"More humans?" the spec ops asked

Miranda nodded

"It seems so, but then again it could be the flood." She said

The spec ops turned to the Arbiter

"What shall we do?" the spec ops asked

"We shall setup a perimeter. If they are allied they are allied then we shall not attack however if they are then you know what to do." The Arbiter said

The other elites spread except the Zealot, spec ops and Tezumee.

"I have already ordered all remaining ships to form here, however I have not informed them on this…" Tezumee said gesturing to the humans

"Alliance" Miranda said

"Alliance, our brothers have not heard yours nor the oracles words. I am not sure if our brothers would even consider it." Tezumee continued

The Arbiter shook his head

"As long as they have heard the truth then that is all we can do to open their eyes" he said turning to the spec ops

"Through out my time fighting and learning in this war and since birth, I have never encountered those three equal bars. Do they have a meaning, warrior" the Arbiter asked

The spec ops considered what he was going to say. He looked at Tezumee who nodded, after a brief pause he decided to give out at least a name.

"Mirratord" was the spec ops response

The Arbiter glanced at Tezumee.

"A myth it was, but now events have made it become more than words" the Mirratord warrior said

"I doubt it was recent…" The Arbiter was about to continue when a explosion shook the walls of the vast control room.

Everyone except 343 guilty spark reacted immediately moving to where the explosion had come from which was the entrance they came through. The rotating platforms stopped and lowered for them thanks to the guilty spark who was ahead of them while a dozen or so elites ran ahead and levelled their weapons.

The Arbiter shoulder through the ranks to stand at the front and in the sight of ten Marines or special operations.

"We do not mean you any harm humans" He said

That sounded odd to the human sec ops, did they not say something similar in their first encounter with covenant? One spec ops actually lowered his weapon before bringing it back up and bringing the sites on the Arbiters head.

"Don't shoot!" Miranda called as she pushed her way through the elite ranks and to present herself to the human forces who lowered their weapons after seeing a female from their race appear.

Johnson came out next still toking his cigar.

"Well it's about time you guys brought your lazy asses down here, who's in command" Johnson called out to which one spec ops stepped forward.

"I am, special operations leader James flow" The spec ops leader said waving a hand for his men to lower their weapons.

Most already had but still a few kept up their weapons until the leader put up his hand and gave out the order. With the human weapons lowered the elites followed suit.

"We have formed an alliance with the elites but right now we need to get back to earth and warn them of the prophet's arrival. How are we getting back?"

The Spec ops turned his head away for a second before looking back at her.

"We were only sent to secure you, for the moment we will hold here." The spec ops leader said

"Then how are we getting back?" Miranda asked with irritation

"A Mako class ship full with a Brigade and a hefty amount of assisting Longswords are on its way" He answered.

"We must not wait!" A Ultra called out

The Arbiter glanced at him before nodding.

"We must ell our forces to pull back and explain the situation and our findings. If not then your ships will be destroyed as soon as they enter from slip space" the Arbiter spoke.

The spec ops looked at him for awhile before putting a hand to where his ear would be located under his helmet. It seemed like he was talking but it was hard to tell due to his helmets sealing function. He looked back up.

"It's the commander's decision" He said nodding to Miranda who was surprised.

"Me?"

He nodded.

"I see no harm since it would only cost more lives if we did nothing. Very well, lets link up with the ship and then we will send a signal for your forces to pick you up" Miranda said

He nodded again and she paused.

"What is the situation up there?" Miranda asked with curiosity

"Quiet, there have been small arms fire compared to what it was a few hours ago but most of the brute controlled ships left with that other one, the one that prophet was in. Now, they are all coming over hear so that's why we were so rough coming in" The spec ops said

The Arbiter considered this for a second before quickly recalling that Tezumee had spoken of telling the Sangheili forces to congregate at this position. He turned to his forces and told them to get ready for departure.

"However, ma'am,"

The Arbiter stopped to listen.

"The brigade that is coming is coming to extract the smart A.I Cortana and then destroy high charity with a NOVA." The Spec ops spoke

s

The Arbiter grimaced. He was not to infused with the destruction of high charity but with the parasite stationed in it and spreading. They had no choice.

He only wished that the female he had been courting for some time escaped.

Raven stood next to the captain catching another glance from one of the communications officers. He had been exposed to constant glances and glares from the crew that was stationed in the bridge of the _human's fate_. They had been in slip space for several hours and this was the second jump.

Raven had sent an order out a few hours ago to the ship that had found the A.I and the survivors. Thankfully the ship was Mako class and had a full brigade onboard and itching for combat. He decided to send them to extract the survivors and wait for them. The current commander onboard was in a coma after the ship took a hit and the commander had fell and had ruptured his spine.

He figured the survivors soon identified as Miranda Keyes and Sergeant Johnson could take the commanders place. His mind was occupied on the crews strange behaviour and the only way he was going to get an answer was if he asked.

He walked up to the captain and leaned forward.

"Sir, why is everyone giving odd looks?" he said glancing at others who were doing the same to him.

The captain sighed.

"They think you're the fleet admirals lover" he said pressing a few buttons on his panel.

Raven's mouth went slack at the appellative, sure he and the fleet admiral had become friends but not that close and they sure as hell have not been fooling around. And even if they had what was it to them? Did they like Leona in a possessive way or were they looking out for her? He could understand jealousy but not by many, not in this day and age.

He shook his head. Someone glanced at him and he made a gesture to say turn around. He did not care about their feelings. Ultimately the mission came first and their feelings good or bad was a bonus but scrutiny and negative thoughts would only drag them down and with a high risk mission like this, he did not need it.

"Leaving slip space in 2 minutes" a navigator called

The captain nodded.

"Alert the crew, decelerate the ship to a crawl of 5 output activate cloaking and engage scrambling devices." The captain ordered

A series of yes sirs rang out and within two minutes slip space was in the past and they were stationed in space looking over Halo and a covenant civil war. Raven was awestruck by Halo's grand design. He could fully understand the word halo with its shape. It looked like a ring world with green blue and even some red here and there. It seemed the outer ring was metal filled with operating devices designed to keep the ring stable and the inward ring for life of untold fruits and beings.

This ring was not the main focus however. The main focus was the dome like city known as high charity. It was in the middle of crossfire and seemed to be just there as a background to the blue flashes of destruction and the complete and utter carnage that was known as a civil war on a genocide level.

"Signal the _Bloods bond_ "The captain ordered

A brief pause…

The main monitor display came on showing a woman.

"_Bloods bond_ How was the retrieval" Raven asked.

"Successful, however, the new commander says she has made an alliance with the elites." She said

Raven blinked wondering if something was wrong with the connection.

"Sorry say again" He asked

"S-she made an alliance with the elites, sir" The communications officer said with hesitation.

Raven was not sure if he believed what he just heard.

"Sir a Covenant ship is heading for the ring. It is heading to where the commander is located" Someone shouted.

"Where is the commander now?" Raven asked with urgency.

"Still down on the ring sir" she said

"Captain prepare a platoon with my squad in it, we're going down" he said turning and heading for the hangar.

The captain nodded

"Tell team Havoc 432 through to 440 to get ready for departure" He ordered

The invisible Mako classed ship entered the ring world's atmosphere. The Humans fate's belly opened up and 4 black pelicans and 5 sliver and red striped Longswords behind as cover. They descended through the white clouds and over the dark blue sea to the station where the Commander and a platoon were waiting for evacuation.

The pelicans were coming close to the station when a huge green and blue beam lanced out destroying several banshees. The blast came from a scarab that was under heavy assault from twenty or so banshees and wraiths. Three of the Longswords banked out and accelerated ahead while the pelicans lowered and into the seas surface.

The pelicans now invisible accelerated towards the station while the three Longswords engaged the banshees with incredible speed and manoeuvrability that superseded and aerodynamics any being could achieve or pull off. They arced and swerved around the banshees with ease that could break any pilots neck. Every motion and movement was never wasted, the accuracy was unheard of and it seemed they were fighting like it was space.

The banshees dropped like flies either from 85. cal or their own shots which missed by meters, either way the banshees were being ripped apart. As the Pelicans where only 20 meters from the destroyed door they ascended out of the sea and hovered above the doors platform by only a meter. Each dropped off their load before flying away.

40 armed hell jumpers plus a extra squad entered the door and were greeted with the sound of gunfire. Not just any gunfire, Covenant and human. It sounded like a few brute shots as well, Raven walked up with four hell jumpers behind who were actually, Silvia, Daren, Theo and the man who had trying to get a quickie from Silvia known as Adam Parsons.

They reached the door and Raven hand signalled a breach flash and clear. Two hell jumpers ran to one side, another three to the other and five in front. The one was mirrored visors would absorb the flash to the point where it would seem like a dim light bulb and the bang would not be heard by them thanks to the sealing in the suit that they all activated. One Hell jumper ran up to the door and set a C-4 charge on it before stepping a safe distance away.

Five seconds later the door was blown inwards accompanied by a flash bang that exploded two seconds afterward. Brutes were in the sloped room firing at humans and elites which held inside a door to the upper right of the sloped room. The explosion made all eyes move to the distracting door of their fallback. A small grenade looking object flew in the air, the six captains kept their eyes on it not knowing or misunderstanding its true purpose.

The grenade exploded with great volume that popped eardrums and sent an intense signal to the brain which set off an intense migraine. The light from the grenade was just as bad, eyes closed instinctively. The flash of light momentarily activated all photosensitive cells in the retina, making vision impossible for approximately five seconds and that meant the brutes had to wait until the eye restored the retina to its original, unstimulated state. Most people affected by flashbangs describe seeing a single frame for the five seconds or a pause and the elites along with brutes were firing at the past if they were not already incapacitated.

The Hell jumpers rushed in with covering fire and a few grenades. Two dozen or so brutes had been in the room and now after five seconds in total only a quarter of that number were left. Raven held up his modified pistol and sot at a brute captain's armoured head. The bullets effect destroyed the brutes armour on the head and its head itself and also sent the brute flying back several meters. The bullet still carried on and went through destroyed a brutes chest. The force made the chest explode with such force that chunks went flying and the spine was sent off somewhere else like the brute had just swallowed a grenade.

Raven was stunned not only by the sheer force but also by the sound which sounded thunderous enough that it could be mistaken for actual thunder. He cleared his mind and fired several times taken out five brutes completely obliterating ones leg.

"Don't attack the elites only the brutes!" Raven called

After that nine brutes popped out from under the slope and started to fire only to be picked off from their right and in front. Their was over 75 men that they chose to take on and even with their full insertion force they would not have won, so nine brutes were either fighting for honour or their stupidity and most thought it was the latter.

With the brutes put down the group of human hell jumpers walked up to the spec ops and elites. There was a long silence until Raven decided to talk and not let the tension rise anymore then it was even though he was not sure of the exact direction of the tension.

"Your leaders or commanders" Raven called

Two elites and two humans stepped out. Raven visibly sighed in relief. Despite all the elites had done Raven had no hate for them. His understanding told him that they were soldiers fighting for their race and also just following orders. If the humans were in their place they would do the same. His father's wise words were.

"Hate is a powerful word and one can only hate someone when they truly no them"

And despite all he had been taught in cadets and military training, he felt little towards the elites only the feeling of anger which was understandable. However, he could not hate, the best word for it was dislike at the most.

"Commander Miranda Keyes" Miranda said holding out a hand

Raven looked at it and shook it while taking off his helmet. The Arbiter along with the rest seemed interested in his silver highlights. Was it a sign of rank that they have never seen before? All the humans had the same low cut hair except the females which always had a lot of it in a bun, except Miranda.

Miranda considered him. Young, handsome and friendly. This was a rare occurrence, most marines looked the same and it was rare one looked attractive these days. Silvia who stood by Raven but could no be told apart from the rest of the marines, glared at Miranda though her mirrored visor could not show it.

Daren walked up to Raven's side and the elites focused their attention on the seven foot six tall black clad human. Daren's towering form showed how much of a threat he could be but yet the biggest threat seemed to be Raven. His weapon had extreme power despite its misleading size and surly only Mirratord shielding could just about take the hit. Not just the pistol but the energy sword at his side showed either this human had taken it from a high ranking elite or one of their brothers handed it him. The latter was doubtful and non appealing.

The whole platoon of heel jumpers, however, had arm shields, none had been used but the fact they had them still made the humans more of a threat. Through out this war the humans had been getting smarter and development of new weapons seemed to flood to their aid daily and it was not until the recently had they really begun to take humans as a serious threat. Covenant technology was always better but when it came to battle, humans could win if they had supplies. They did not need to change weapon merely "Reload" it with ammunition. In prolonged battles humans won for they seemed to adapt to any terrain. True the elites and humans were both adaptable but the humans had creativity and their adaptation was quick and most terrains they grew used to in a matter of hours. Creativity was where humans shone, only humans pulled off what they did and only out of sheer luck did they survive.

Raven nodded towards her and the Arbiter.

"We come from the Aura tempest, our mission is to extract you and sergeant and the A.I and take you back to the Aura tempest. Obviously things have changed and I'm guessing that you have formed an alliance with the elites?" He asked

She nodded.

"They have finally found the truth and I think they want too make amends" She said which earned a snort from Daren.

The Arbiter spoke.

"Yes, we have found out the truth and wish to repay the humans anyway we can, even being sacrifice of our lives." The Arbiter said and to his surprise he heard a chuckle from Raven.

"If we did that then we would be as bad as the Prophets, however, my race is angry and we will demand justice. But, for the moment you can aid us in killing those bastards" Raven elaborated.

The Arbiter looked to Tezumee who nodded.

"We need to board our ships and tell them of what we have leant. This genocide must stop" He said

"Well…we could always permit one other genocide" Raven said

And the Arbiter smiled

"Indeed"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
